Pandimonium
by Fangfan1
Summary: okay so i edited it. Clary and izzy go to pndimonium and clary gets drunk what happens? Slight swearing


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the mortal instruments.

Please review I don't care if its harsh or not.

Clary pov

It was a staring match. Me and izzy were silently sitting at the table staring at each other.

I heard light footsteps come into the room, "Is there something wrong?" asked Jace.

"Izzy wants to go to pandemonium" I said not taking my eyes of izzy.

"And what's wrong with going?" He asked coming up behind me.

"I was gunna drug clary but she won't let me" Said izzy from the far across the room.

"You were gunna drug clary and you actually told her" said Jace and I smirked.

Ha izzy I knew Jace wouldn't let me get drugged by her.

"Naturally I like the chase its way more fun" She said with an evil grin.

In the next moment izzy had flung herself across the room snagging me and running from the room.

Jace pov

Izzy swiftly went around me and out the kitchen door. Man izzy was faster than I rememberd. Izzy was gunna drug my girlfriend and do who knows what with her at pandemonium.

I ran to alec's room, "alec your sister's go-" I started when I noticed alec wasn't in his room.

There was a sticky note on the door:

_Gone shopping be home soon._

_Alec/magnuse_

Damn when I need him most hes out shopping with magnuse. Oh well all I can do now is get to pandemonium before something bad happens to clary.

Clary pov

Izzy sat me in a bright blue swirly chair facing the mirror. My firy red hair was falling lightly over my shoulder's just as Jace liked it.

Izzy went immediately to work putting eyeliner blush and making me try on 5 different outfits and 8 different shoes.

Finally after an hour she was satisfied at the way I looked. I had on a denim skirt that was way to short and a black strapless shirt that hugged me very tightly. Izzy made me were boots that were 8 inches high. My hair hung freely over my shoulders and I had my steel hidden in a thigh sheath just under my skirt with my knife safely hidden in my bra.

She was in a short dress with 10 inch high heels and her hair was done up in an a ray of currals and pins. She had managed to hide her steel and a knife.

Izzy hailed a cab and we were to pandemonium in 20 min flat. Izzy walked up to the front and the dud instantly let us in.

"Okay clary stay here" Izzy said pointing to where I was standing.

I nodded and she left skipping down the aisle to the bar. A guy about Jace's height with short blue hair walked up and just looked at me.

"Hey good look-in" He said not taking his eyes off me.

"Buzz off" I said turning to walk away.

"I don't think so" He said grabbing my arm and yanking me back.

"Let go" I growled trying to wrench away from his grip.

"Hey basterd she has a boyfriend" yelled izzy.

"Thanks" I said.

Izzy smiled and handed me one of the four drinks she was holding. I didn't care to look at was inside only took a big gulp of it. It tasted of sweet cherries. As soon as I was done with that one I wanted another one and took the other one from izzy then another and another till there was no more sweet drinks left.

Suddenly the world became blurred and spinning. I tried to focus on izzy but kept going this way and that. There was now four Izzy's and they were all staring at me mysteriously.

"Clary!!" yelled Jace from the front of the club.

My vision was going in and out in and out and then everything went black and I was caught by some big strong arms.

Jace pov

"Izzy what did you give her?" I yelled holding clary bridal style.

"Only 4 shots of that really strong vampire drink" She said holding a glass up for me to see.

"Dammit izzy what were you trying to do?" I yelled over the music.

She looked hurt, "I was only trying to get her to relax Jace its been a year since you guys killed valentine and she barly leaves the house." Said izzy.

"Well next time don't drug her pleas" I asked turning around to walk home.

"Okay" Said izzy cherfully

I walked outside to find it had begun raining. Oh come on. Clary turned and murmured something.

It sounded kinda like she was saying "Jace I'm sorry"

After an hour and a half of trying to hail a cab I finally got one. I slid in and set clary on my lap. She was so small and fragile yet so amazingly beautiful.

I wiped some of the hair sticking to her face and suddenly kissed her.


End file.
